


Restless

by Stralia_Harker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cameo By Nancy - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Soft Billy Hargrove, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stralia_Harker/pseuds/Stralia_Harker
Summary: Billy was a restless soul, never really settling in one place. Steve was a patient soul, ready to follow where Billy led. Maybe someday they'd put down roots.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive comments welcome. Not Beta'd. Thanks for reading.

Billy was a restless soul, never really settling in one place. For the longest time in Hawkins, he thought it was just the call of the California beaches making him antsy. He thought if he could just get back home, then he’d feel ok, the storm would settle. He made it back to San Diego and for a little while, things were fine. He felt content. He had a job, an apartment, and had managed to convince the pretty boy with pretty brown eyes to come with him. It wasn’t long before Billy started feeling restless again like he needed something. He just didn’t know what. He thought that maybe San Diego was too tied up with his past. Wistful thoughts of his mother, bitter memories of his father, maybe this place wasn’t home anymore either. So he packed up the apartment and Steve and moved them up north, closer to Los Angeles. 

They stayed there for about a year then moved further up the coast trying San Francisco for a while, eventually ending up in Seattle after Billy thought that maybe California wasn’t the place. Steve was an expert at relocating now, keeping only the bare minimum of possessions in their apartments. He would warn the kids when they were moving, telling them not to send anything at least a month in advance. He knew how long it could take mail to catch up with them. When they got to their new place he’d have them set up within a day or two. 

Billy had worried about the toll all the moves had been having on Steve. But he took it all in stride. Billy had been worried about Steve being lonely, not wanting to be the only one Steve had in his life. His worries were unfounded, Steve, the little ball of sunshine and warmth, pulled people into his orbit with ease. He had friends up and down the west coast, a reliable network of people should they ever need them. Amongst those friends, Steve also still had the little family he’d created in Hawkins, the kids, who were now almost adults. His parental figures in Joyce, Claudia, and Hopper, who all called to check on them. His peers in Robin, Nancy, and Jonathan, who all kept up on their adventures. And it eased that worry in Billy when he heard Steve assure them that he was ok, that he didn’t mind the moves. And each time Billy could hear the sincerity in his voice. 

He woke up in their latest apartment, this one in a town called Cannon Beach, in Oregon. He could smell food in the air, knew Steve was making breakfast. Steve kept as close to a routine as possible, Billy supposed it helped him have some normalcy in all of their moves. He made his way to the kitchen, watching as Steve flipped the banana bread he was using for french toast. Steve smiled brightly as Billy took in the kitchen. The dishes were put away, towels, and appliances all put in their places. He poured himself a cup of coffee and opened the fridge for some milk, it was stocked, and Billy could see fresh produce on the bottom shelf. He looked at the clock, it was only 9 am. Leave it to Steve to somehow get unpacked and set up the kitchen, get groceries, find a farmer’s market, and make breakfast all by 9 am. His man was something else. 

“There’s a harvest festival this weekend. I thought we could go Saturday. I promise I won’t make you wake up early.” Steve had turned on the bambi eyes and was looking at Billy hopefully.  
“Like I’d say no. “ 

Steve gave him that happy grin again and finished his breakfast. Billy didn’t start work til next week and Steve could work from home. He was working on his first children’s book. In fact, he’d already managed to secure a volunteer position at the children’s library before they’d even arrived. Billy figured they’d at least get the living room and bedroom set up today. They could be lazy after that and maybe go explore some. Hopefully, they could find Steve a cafe where he could people watch when he needed to get out of the house. 

By the time Saturday had rolled around the apartment was all set up. Steve had a knack for making the place a home quite quickly. It already felt as if they’d always been there. Steve was grabbing his jacket from the hooks he set up the door when Billy came in, keys in hand. These festival things weren’t really his thing, but Steve loved them. He was already talking about apple cider and hoping he could find some kind of autumn decorations for the apartment. Billy smiled and let Steve chatter on about the fun stuff they were going to try. 

They made it home several hours later, full of funnel cake and cider. Steve had bought a couple of gallons. They had a bag full of apples from the orchard, fresh honey, and baked goods. He was going to have to hide the pumpkin rolls from Steve or they’d all be gone by morning. In true Steve fashion, he’d already made a friend and they were going to meet to swap recipes on Monday. Billy could honestly say he’d enjoyed himself, but it wasn’t hard with Steve by his side. When Billy got home Monday night Steve had baked three pies and some of the best bread Billy had ever tasted. 

Autumn turned to winter, winter to spring and spring to summer, and now they were enjoying a lazy day on the beach. Billy liked the beach here, not nearly as crowded as the ones in California. They always found a decent spot and Steve would lie out under his umbrella, but unlike in California, Billy didn’t have to continuously slather Steve in sunscreen. The summers were a little milder here and to their surprise, Steve had actually begun to tan. Billy had to admit, summers here were nice. 

As summer started winding down Billy noticed that Steve seemed to be in a bit of a funk. When Billy asked he said he didn’t know why either. So Billy gave him more cuddles, bought him flowers, and carved out extra time to be with him. There was a slight reprieve when Steve’s publisher told him the book was picked up and the company wanted to talk to him about a series. Billy took him out to a little Cannon Beach cafe to celebrate. A week or so later the cloud came back around. 

The warmth of summer had dissipated and the crisp air of fall was wandering in, Steve’s mood only slightly better. Having work helped, he had gotten the book deal, the publishing company wanting at least four more. Billy loved looking at the little cartoon versions of baby Steve and baby Billy on their adventures. Steve had a talent and Billy could always picture the stories in his mind, as if he and Steve had lived them. Steve would try the stories out at the library, and Billy sometimes popped in, just as enraptured as the kids were. Steve’s books were going to be classic childhood favorites someday. 

It was the end of September and Billy came home to find Steve cleaning. He had piles for trash and piles for donation. A majority of their spring and summer wardrobes in the donation pile. Steve had the bins with their winter clothing out, he looked like he was trying to make a decision. Eventually, he saw Billy and asked him. 

“Do you think we’re still gonna need these, or should I donate them?”

“I mean you might need a winter coat unless you want to get a new one.” 

“Well, you’re no help.” 

He left the bins out while he folded the rest of the clothes and bagged them for donation. When Billy got out of the shower he noticed Steve had pushed the bins back in the hall closet. He guessed he was keeping them for now. It wasn’t until the next day when he noticed Steve downsizing the kitchenware that he realized what Steve was doing. He was getting them ready for a move. Billy saw the calendar on the fridge, the harvest festival was coming up. They’d been in Cannon Beach for almost a year. They’d never stayed anywhere for much longer than that and Steve was preparing. 

Billy was a little restless, found himself thinking of more space, thinking in the next place maybe Steve could have an office. He needed to check their account, wanted to put some numbers together, and see what their budget looked like. He opened their computer and saw a spreadsheet, Steve had been pricing movers. Billy hadn’t even mentioned moving yet and Steve was already ten steps ahead. No wonder things always went so smoothly. 

Billy found the sheet he was looking for, it had their monthly budget and bank balance. Contrary to popular belief, Steve was quite good with money. People assumed he was a spoiled rich boy who just hemorrhaged money. His family was well off and his parents threw money out left and right to impress people but Steve, he had kept a house running. With his parents always running off he had to learn. The first few times he ran out of money and had to beg them to send more. He eventually started created budgets and expense reports, something his father could understand. He had to take care of utilities, food for himself, gas, and various household necessities as well as pay the various maids and staff that would keep the house in order. Using those he had managed to get his parents to increase the amount of money they sent each month as well as keep himself in the budget. Any money left over he put in his savings. 

Despite the numerous moves they had a pretty substantial nest egg. He subtracted the advance Steve had gotten for his next book because despite any protest Steve might have, it was Steve’s money, not theirs, and Steve should decide how it got spent. Even without the advance, it was a good amount. With that in mind, Billy got to work, the next place would definitely be bigger. 

Steve was just as excited for the harvest festival this year as he was last year, promptly dragging Billy over to get hot cider. They came home with twice as much food as last year and somehow Steve had sweet-talked a fruit tart recipe out of the vendor. Steve was going on with fondness about Mrs. Bernitsky’s pumpkin cookies and mentioned baking her his nana’s cookies for Christmas when he cut himself off. Billy decided to throw him a bone.

“Only if you can talk her into making that amazing fudge.” 

“I think I can swing that. You think we’re gonna be here that long though?”

“Probably. I mean moving has crossed my mind but I don’t have any solid ideas yet and it’s already October and by the time anything comes to mind it’s close to December and I don’t want to move you to a strange town that close to the holidays. So at the very least, we wouldn’t go anywhere til after the new year.” Steve smiled at that. 

“ Good to know, I guess I can dig our winter stuff out. I’ll get it in the wash so we don’t smell all musty.”

Halloween came and Steve had volunteered at the library. He had spent the previous day making treats for the kids. Caramel apples, popcorn balls, cookies, and cupcakes, while he was baking he had Billy putting together treat bags for both the library and the trick or treaters. He’d gone all out this year. The kids at the library excited that Mr. Steve was going to be there for their party. Steve always adapted but he was flourishing here. Billy was proud to have a front seat to it and slowly that little itch seemed to subside.

Just before Thanksgiving Billy’s boss pulled him aside, he wanted to give Billy more responsibility at the garage, make him manager. His boss wanted to scale his own hours back a little and he trusted Billy. He told his boss that he and Steve had been thinking about moving and he had to get back to him. When he got home he found a note from steve tellin him he had driven Mrs. Bernitsky to Portland and might be late. She’d made them a casserole though as thanks. He was glad for the time to think about the offer. Ironically it was a call from Nancy that sealed the deal.  
“Hi Billy.” 

“Hi Nancy, Steve’s not here. He took our neighbor to Portland.” 

“Does the neighbor not drive?” she asked.

“Not well, she’s 82. She’s taken a liking to Steve, calls him her boy.” 

“Everyone loves Steve.” 

“That they do.”

“So what’s new with you? Got your bags packed yet?”

“Surprisingly no. I haven’t really thought much about it. I promised Steve no moving til after the holidays. I got offered a big promotion at the garage.” he said

“Is that a good thing?” she asked.

“I think it is. Everyone says I’m being groomed to take over when the boss retires.”

“I’m sensing a ‘but’ in that statement.”

“But I don’t know how long we’re going to be here. I don’t want to take it, then two months from now we’re gone. I think of leaving until I see how happy Steve is here. I mean he always does well wherever we go but something about this place lights him up. And I can’t even bitch about it because it’s really not so bad. And Steve, he just fits here.” Billy let out a breath.

“How bout you? Do you fit?” Nancy asked softly.

“I don’t know where I fit. All I know is that I don’t hate this small town and that I can’t remember why I keep running. I just can’t seem to get my head around the idea of staying either.”

“I think you fit with Steve. I think you adapt more than you realize. I don’t think you’re running anymore. I think when you first left, that was running, taking you and Steve as far away as you could from your toxic parents. I think San Diego didn’t fit because it was you. All your memories and your past. There was nothing of Steve there. You needed to go back to finally let it o and give it a real goodbye. I mean you never really got to figure you out, your dad had ideas of what you were supposed to be and you had to fit them. Maybe you were trying to be who you were before you came to Hawkins, that’s not you anymore. The one thing I know for sure is that Steve will bend til he breaks for the people he loves. I also know that who you are now, this Billy, you wouldn’t let him. You’re not just thinking about yourself, otherwise, you’d have packed up and been out by now.”

“I just, I just don’t want to be trapped.”

“You won’t be. Steve won’t let you be unhappy either, it’s not like you can’t move if it’s really not meant to be. Put down some roots, you might like it.” He could hear her smile.

“I’ll seriously think about it. Maybe don’t mention it to Steve. I don’t want to get his hopes up.”

“I won’t and, I won’t think any less of you if you guys do move again.”

“Thanks, Nancy. I’ll tell Steve you called.” 

“Talk to you later Billy.” 

They were driving around town looking at the lights on all the houses. The heater was on and Steve had a thermos full of hot chocolate. They’d spent most of the evening at the shop and stroll event in town and now all the gifts they needed were bought. Steve always liked to look at the lights. He even got Billy to help him decorate their place. It was quaint and cozy and all the things small town Christmases were supposed to be. There was one house Billy really wanted Steve to see, it was done up in twinkling lights, had a wreath on the door, and a gorgeous tree on in the window. Billy had given the owner a ride home from the garage a few days ago. The house was beautiful in the daylight, and he knew Steve would love it when it was all lit up. He was right, Steve stared at it with the awe of a child. He held Billy’s hand as he took it all in. 

“I got promoted at work.” 

“Really, what are you doing now, is there a pay raise?”

“I’ll be managing the garage. Everyone says Al’s grooming me to take over when he finally retires.”

“Well he’s still got a while, you’ll have time to train someone to take your place,” Steve said. It was so calm and rational and matter of fact. I made Billy sad. 

“So here’s the thing, I don’t want anyone to take my place. I love my job and I have this male authority figure who actually respects and values me, who doesn’t think I’m worthless. We’re in this small town where everyone knows everyone, and places like that are usually pretty closed-minded, even this day in age. And everyone knows about us. I can walk down the street and hold your hand, I can kiss you and not be afraid that someone is going to hurt you. And they let you work with the kids, without acting like you’re some kind of pervert. And I can see it every day that you love it here. I think this time if we left, it would break your heart. I don’t want to break your heart. This house, it’s got a garden in the back and an apple tree, a mulberry tree, a cherry tree, and an apricot tree. The back yard is huge. It’s got five bedrooms, so you could have an office and we could have guest rooms. There’s an attic, so you could store your decorations and we could finally get a dog. With our savings, and my promotion and your books doing so well, we could put in an offer. The owners are moving to Florida, and we’re approved. We just have to make an offer. If you want to.” Steve looked at him, eyes wet with tears.

“I don’t want to trap you somewhere, you like to move. “ 

“I didn’t like it, I just, I didn’t know. Nancy said it. I didn’t know who I was without Neil’s shadow. I’d been surviving so long, I didn’t know how to live. And nothing really felt right because I was trying to make it fit who I used to be. When we left I just needed to get us out. Your parents were killing your light and it was just a matter of time before Neil literally killed me. My brain has finally caught up to the fact that we’re safe. We’ve made it on our own for the last 7 years. I belong where you are and I could never be trapped with you.”

“You’re really serious, we can stay?”

“Yeah. We can stay.”


End file.
